Courage and the Soul Taker
by mah29732
Summary: It seems that an evil emperor of Outworld has eyed upon Muriel's soul as quite special to take for his own. Courage will certainly have to do battle with his closest advisor Shang Tsang.
1. Shao Khan’s Agenda Afoot

Courage and the Soul Taker

Chapter 1: Shao Khan's Agenda Afoot

It seemed like quite unlikely that a certain Shao Khan was going to rule Outworld easy as it was before. He had to send in his troops to squash a few riots that occurred. In effort to determine what to do, he summoned his advisor Shang Tsang to his throne room.

"Ah, Shang Tsang, my closest advisor" said Shao Khan as he got up from his chair.

"Why have you summoned me here?" asked Shang Tsang.

"I need your advice, we have managed to take the souls of many mortals in the past, but none have satisfied my need" replied Shao Khan as he headed toward his advisor, "I need a special soul, a soul that would ensure my total control over Outworld. Do you know of what such a soul I can take?"

"What kind of a soul are you looking for?" asked Shang Tsang.

"I'm looking for a certain soul which will ensure no one will oppose me" replied Shao Khan, "do you know where I can search for such a soul?"

The scene then quickly changes from the wastelands of Outworld, to the middle of Nowhere, where a certain Courage was quite busy chewing on one of Eustace's boots. Which of course made the farmer angry as when he approached Courage he noticed the pink dog chewing on it.

"Stupid dog, that's my favorite boot you got there" said Eustace.

Eustace then puts on his usual mask and scares the pink dog away.

"Finally, my boot" said Eustace as he took it, as he began to notice the boot it was covered in dog saliva, "yuck, look what that stupid dog did to my boot!"

Back inside the house, a certain Muriel was busy sipping some tea when Courage ran into the room.

"Courage what's going on with you?" asked Muriel as she continued to sip her tea.

Courage attempted to explain how he was frighten by Eustace with his usual mask. Just then, Eustace comes into the scene with his boot in hand.

"That stupid dog, look what he did to my boot!" cried Eustace as he was whining about it.

"Oh you boot looks fine to me Eustace" replied Muriel.

"Bah, you're always siding with that stupid dog" said Eustace, "when are you ever going to do things I want you to do?"

"Maybe if you were nicer to Courage, I might consider it" replied Muriel.

"Bah, I'll never be nicer to that dump dog" continued Eustace.

Suddenly, as they continued to argue, the front door bell began to ring.

"Oh, who could that be?" asked Muriel.

Muriel then leaves the scene to see who was at the front door. As she opened it up, she then noticed an old man in rags at the door.

"Please kind lady, could you spare a home for someone like me?" asked the old man.

"Oh my, you poor thing of course you can stay with us, we have a guest room in the attic" replied Muriel.

"Thank you for your kindness" continued the old man.

"Oh great, now you're bringing in a bum like this?!" cried Eustace who was outraged to see the sight of the homeless man.

"Eustace, I expect you be nice whenever someone as obviously poor like this needs our help" replied Muriel.

As the old man passed Courage, Courage could feel there was something wrong with that old man. Not that he seemed to be covered in filth or was quite smelly indeed. But something quite odd, that you don't seem to get that many homeless people in Nowhere that often. He then noticed there was also some sort of a strange glare in the old man's eyes, an evil glare at best which wouldn't be found in any homeless people like this at all.

"There is something strange about that old man, and I'm certainly not talking about his smell" said Courage to himself.

A few minutes later, Muriel led the old man to his guest room in the attic with Courage's computer there.

"Here is where you'll be staying until you'll be able to get back up on your feet" said Muriel.

"Thank you for your kindness" replied the old man.

Courage wanted to wait until night fell if his theory was correct on there being something strange about the old homeless man. To do this, he went up toward the window through using a ladder. Inside the guest room, as Courage peaked his head through the window noticed that the homeless man wasn't as weak as he seemed to be. Rather, the old man changed into another strange man he has never seen before. Courage wanted to scream, but not give off his location. As he looked even further, he noticed the strange man summoned some sort of a green flame in front of him.

"Have you found my target yet?" asked Shao Khan whose voice could be heard in the green flame.

"Yes my Lord" replied Shang Tsang, "I have successfully managed to locate the right soul for you to take."

"Excellent" replied Shao Khan, "keep monitoring that soul."

"As you wish" replied Shang Tsang to which the green flame then evaporated from the scene.

Courage couldn't believe he had just seen this. He immediately leaped down from the ladder, and then rushed to Muriel whom was once again taking another cup of tea this time watching television on her rocking chair.

"Courage, what's the matter with you again, you sound like you seen a ghost?" asked Muriel.

Courage then attempted to show Muriel how the old man really wasn't what he seemed to be. By trying to suggest he was a chameleon of some sort.

"Don't make such accusations Courage" replied Muriel whom seemed to understand his concerns a bit, "he needs our help to get back on his feet."

"Oh, I know there is something wrong with that so-called weak old man, and I'm going to prove it" said Courage to himself.

Yet what Courage certainly didn't know was the so-called old man was plotting to certainly take Muriel's soul, once he had the right time.


	2. Spying on the Old Couple

Chapter 2: Spying on the Old Couple

Courage knew that he needed proof if he wanted to prove to Muriel that the old man whom was supposedly the guest at the house to be not what he seemed. So Courage decided it was time to do some detective work and spy on the so-called old man. Yet as Courage was going to spy on the old man, the so-called old man decided to spy upon his two subjects. It was about morning, and the old man headed downstairs with Courage around the corner watching him.

"Oh look Eustace, our guest is up" said Muriel whom was busy making pancakes for not just Eustace but also for their guest.

"Blah, blah, blah" replied Eustace as he was reading his newspaper at the table, "he better not sit close to me."

"Please, won't you come to the table?" asked Muriel to the old man.

"Thank you kindly" replied Shang Tsang still in his old man form.

"Oh, there has to be some way I got to expose that not-so-old man for who he is" sighed Courage, "but how?"

Courage then thought for a minute or two then thought that a certain Shirley the Medium could help him expose the evil shape shifting wizard for who he really is. He then immediately left the scene in a hurry heading toward Shirley's usual tent was located. Meanwhile, Shang Tsang was interested in investigating Muriel's inner soul a bit closer. He calmly sat down at the chair across from Eustace and waited for his breakfast.

"Don't get any ideas you bum" said Eustace in quite a rude manner, "this is my house, and I say you have to stand if you want your food because I don't want me chairs getting all dirty."

"Such rudeness" sighed Shang Tsang toward himself, "his soul will due the Emperor no good."

"What the heck are you mumbling about?!" cried Eustace, "Don't sit down on me chairs!"

"Eustace, please" replied Muriel as she then gave the old man his breakfast for the day which was quite bigger than Eustace's usual pieces of rations.

"Hey, how come his is bigger than mine?!" cried Eustace.

"Well, for starters, he's been out in the cold for such a long time" replied Muriel, "I hope you can see what a burden soul this poor man must be. We must nurse him back to health."

Suddenly Shang Tsang then began to scarf down the food as if it were just a mere snack.

"He seems to be doing well for some so-called homeless bum" remarked Eustace as he noticed the so-called old man finishing up his meal.

"My, my, it seems like that night in our guest room did the job" said Muriel as she then handed the old man the most pancakes.

"What, you gave him most of the pancakes?!" cried Eustace as he was quite shocked with disbelief.

Meanwhile, as Shang Tsang was continuing to spy upon his two hosts. Courage managed to head toward Shirley the Medium's tent where she was just finishing up her breakfast.

"Dog, what are you doing here so early?" asked Shirley to Courage.

Courage then attempted to tell Shirley the Medium that the old man staying as a guest at his house was really an evil shape shifting wizard. Shirley suddenly had big eyes in shock to hear this.

"If this is true what you say" said Shirley to which she then reached for her inventory and pulled out a green emerald amulet as a necklace, "then this emerald amulet here shall glow bright green when you approach the suspected shape shifting wizard."

"Yes!" replied Courage after he handed Shirley some money that was on him and took the amulet with him.

Back at the house, Shang Tsang wanted to observe the two a bit more before he could decide how he could get Muriel's soul and bring it back to his Emperor.

"Please, would you mind if you sit in this chair to watch some television?" asked Muriel as she showed the shape shifting wizard to Eustace's usual chair.

"Hey, that's my chair, you're not suppose to allow anyone else to sit on it except for me!" cried Eustace.

"Eustace please, you can sit on my rocking chair then" said Muriel.

"Bah, fine!" replied Eustace, "Long as there is something I can sit in!"

"I'll go back into the kitchen and make us some tea" said Muriel.

"That wife if yours, she's quite a charmer" said Shang Tsang to Eustace as he sat comfortably in his chair.

"So you can talk for some bum?!" cried Eustace, "I don't care what my wife says about giving my chair to you. That's my chair, and you're sitting in it, in about another minute I'm going to take it back without Muriel watching me!"

"Go ahead then, I dare you to take it from me" replied Shang Tsang.

"Oh so it's going to be like that" laughed Eustace as he began to approach the so-called old man, "I'm going to enjoy this."

But before Eustace could do anything he soon found himself floating up in the air.

"Hey, what the heck is going on here?!" cried Eustace as he soon found himself floating in the air, "Who's doing this?!"

The evil shape shifting wizard was having some fun with Eustace by using his levitation powers. He then swung Eustace around, and around the room until he sent Eustace right toward Muriel's rocking chair falling flat right on the ground. As Muriel walked in, she noticed Eustace on the floor in her rocking chair.

"My, my, I didn't know my chair would be so fun for you Eustace" said Muriel.

"Can I stay in bed mommy, I don't want to go to school" said Eustace in a delusional voice.

"Don't worry" said Shang Tsang to Muriel, "I'm sure your husband will be fine."

"Oh I think he will, he just needs to relax" said Muriel as she then handed the shape shifting wizard a cup of tea, "here's your tea."

"Why thank you for your kindness" said Shang Tsang to Muriel, "it's not so often I get this at all."

"Why thank you back again" said Muriel as she then got herself a cup of tea and poured it for herself.

Meanwhile, Courage was on his way back to the house in a race against time in order to expose the old man for not being what he seemed to be. The pink little dog was trying to travel as fast as he could. Back in Outworld, however, a certain Shao Khan was also spying on how well his adviser was doing in trying to extract that precious soul he was desiring. The Elder Gods were also planning a routine visit to his kingdom to see if he'd be fit to take another Realm without being engaged in Mortal Kombat.

"Bah, that stupid dog will ruin everything for me!" cried Shao Khan as he slammed his fist on his throne after noticing Courage carrying some sort of a green emerald amulet in his hand, "I have to warn Shang Tsang about that little pest."


	3. Right Time to Take a Soul

Chapter 3: Right Time to Take a Soul

Shao Khan, the Emperor of Outworld wanted his closest advisor Shang Tsang to waste no more time in his observation with the old couple he was with. As soon as Shang Tsang still in his old homeless man disguise went into the restroom to do his business, a green flame flared up on the mirror over the sink.

"Oh what is it this time, can't I have a bit of some privacy here?" asked Shang Tsang.

"Sorry to disturb you, but take a look at this" replied Shao Khan.

Suddenly the mirror itself then showed the reflection of Courage running toward the house carrying some sort of a strange green emerald amulet. Shang Tsang gasped, as he knew he could be exposed.

"You must get me that soul now" said Shao Khan to which the reflection on the mirror along with also the green flame disappearing.

Back outside, poor Courage was in a race against time trying to find Muriel and expose the not-so homeless man for what he really seemed to be. He raced into the entrance of the house, to not find Muriel at her usual rocking chair but Eustace still a bit dizzy from Shang Tsang's little tricks in levitating him up in the air. Then the pink little dog then headed up stairs as the only place where Muriel could be located. She was up stairs, yet she was taking a weekend nap on the bed.

"Yes, that's right" said Shang Tsang as he crept into the room, "sleep while I take your soul from you."

Poor Muriel was quite well unaware of Shang Tsang's presence or that he wasn't in his homeless man disguise. The shape shifting soul taker reached out with his hand, and a green light could be shown. Just then, Courage had managed to get up to the second floor and was quite sweating like crazy from all the running.

"Oh no!" cried Courage as he saw the green light from the master bed room.

But as Courage attempted to bust into the scene in attempt to ruin Shang Tsang's soul taking ceremony, it was too late for the little pink dog. Muriel was turned into a zombie, after her soul was taken from Shang Tsang. The evil shape-shifting wizard turned toward Courage.

"You're too late, I have taken your precious Muriel's soul to present it as a gift to Shao Khan and the Elder Gods so that my Emperor can take over a realm without being engaged in Mortal Kombat" laughed Shang Tsang, as he gloated to the poor pink dog.

Courage was quite mad at Shang Tsang, and attempted to lunge forward toward him. Yet the evil wizard managed to use his powers to push him away right into the bathroom and closing the door locking him inside.

"What a fool you really are" laughed Shang Tsang.

As the evil wizard continued his gloating, a portal opened up from behind where he then exited from the scene. About an hour later, Eustace got up to use the restroom only to find Courage locked up in it.

"Stupid dog, what are you doing here using the restroom?!" cried Eustace to which he promptly grabbed the pink little dog and kicked up straight into the master bed room.

While Eustace was heading to do his business, Courage then noticed Muriel still in her zombie form. Yet she desired no taste for flesh as what zombies usually do. Instead, she kept on calling for her soul to return instead.

"Oh, there must be something I can do to help Muriel" said Courage.

About another hour later, Shirley the Medium and also Doctor Vindaloo were on the scene.

"Normally I don't usually make any house calls dog, but it seems there is nothing that I can do here" said Dr. Vindaloo, "at least she's not like the zombies in the movies."

"You foolish doctor" said Shirley, "Muriel's soul was taken by an evil wizard from another realm."

"So who's going to cook my food?" asked Eustace.

"Listen you stupid one" replied Shirley, "you are not fit enough to go into Outworld and rescue Muriel's soul from the evil wizard. Yet I know that you Courage, you must help your Muriel get her soul back."

"The things that I do for love" sighed Courage.

"But how in the heck is he going to do that?" asked Dr. Vindaloo.

"I can help you get into Outworld" said Shirley to Courage, "but we must do it outside the house. In the mean time, we'll watch over Muriel in her zombie form."

Another few minutes later, Courage soon found himself outside the house with Shirley the Medium performing some sort of a chant. Courage was given a red emerald amulet of some sort. As Shirley continued her chanting, a portal opened up.

"Go dog, go rescue Muriel's soul in Outworld" said Shirley, "I can't keep this portal opened up any longer."

"Oh, I hate saying this again, but the things that I do for love" sighed Courage as he decided to head into the portal which it then promptly closed.

"That's a neat trick you managed to do" said Dr. Vindaloo, "could you show me how to do it?"

"Get back in the house and keep an eye on the zombie form of Muriel" replied Shirley.

Meanwhile back in Outworld, a certain Shao Khan was waiting impatiently for his closest advisor Shang Tsang to arrive with Muriel's soul. The Emperor couldn't wait any longer, and was about to summon some other warriors of his to go into Earth and retrieve the soul. Yet before he could do that, the portal opened up with Shang Tsang exiting from the scene.

"It's about time you came, did you bring me the soul?" asked Shao Khan as he sat down back on his throne.

"Yes my Emperor" replied Shang Tsang as he took his hand behind his back and threw a strange green

The Emperor quickly grabbed the soul in his hand. He could see it was Muriel's soul, the soul of a kind, gentle person whom would never even hurt an annoying fly.

"Please, let me go, I've done nothing wrong!" cried Muriel's soul.

"Ah, you found the perfect soul for me to present to the Elder Gods as a gift" said Shao Khan whom ignored the soul's plea.

"Yes my Emperor" bowed Shang Tsang, "I hope that you'll give me my reward for helping you."

"Fine, as promise, you'll oversee the new realm that I'll acquire from this little precious gift" replied Shao Khan, "you'll have a realm to your own to control."

"You two are horrible people!" barked Muriel's soul.

"Take this soul and put it some place safe" continued Shao Khan.

"Will do my Emperor" replied Shang Tsang.

Meanwhile, a certain pink little dog had managed to make his way into Outworld. As he stepped out of the portal, the poor little dog wished he was back in Nowhere as he stepped right into a scary wasteland.


	4. Alerted Spies

Chapter 4: Alerted Spies

Courage had bravely stepped into what seemed like a wasteland that was certainly not as safe as Nowhere was. As the pink little dog began to travel away from the portal as it closed behind him, back at Shoa Khan's palace, the Emperor was alerted there was an intruder in the area.

"Visualize" ordered Shao Khan.

Suddenly the image of Courage showed up on the wall. The Emperor was quite furious as he knew this little pink dog could ruin his plans.

"Shang Tsang!" cried Shao Khan to which the evil wizard stepped forth.

"What is it my Emperor?" asked Shang Tsang.

"See that stupid pink little dog that just entered our world?" replied Shao Khan.

"Yes, but what do you want me to do about it?" asked Shang Tsang.

"A simple, yet easy task" replied Shao Khan, "I want you to get rid of this pesky little pink pest."

"I shall summon some of my best men to do the job" replied Shang Tsang.

As he bowed down to the Emperor, and left, Muriel who was still in her green energy soul form couldn't believe what a horrible thing Shao Khan was about to do. She had been placed in a jar to be presented to the Elder Gods as a gift.

"How dare you, that you'll hurt my Courage in that manner!" cried Muriel's soul.

"Bah, you're no threat to me" replied Shao Khan, "so long as your soul doesn't reunite with your body, your soul is mine for the time being. That is until I give you as a present to the Elder Gods, so that I can take over another realm without being engaged in Mortal Kombat to do so."

"I'll take no such part in your evil scheme" replied Muriel.

"You have no other choice" laughed Shao Khan.

Meanwhile, back in Shang Tsang's chambers, Quan Chi was waiting for him, he couldn't believe he caught a new soul, one that wouldn't hurt an annoying house fly.

"I must say Shang Tsang, I'm impressed with your work" said Quan Chi.

"Oh stop your typical sucking up" replied Shang Tsang.

"Where are you off to?" asked Quan Chi.

"There is a pesky pest that I must take care of, before the Emperor can present his gift to the Elder Gods" replied Shang Tsang.

"What does this pest look like?" asked Quan Chi.

"Like this" replied Shang Tsang whom managed to turn into Courage for a few minutes and changed back, "I know, I know, it sounds ridiculous, but the Emperor doesn't want this little pink pest around."

"I see, well perhaps you can get Reptile and Baraka to help you" continued Quan Chi, "they are not too far from the wasteland."

"I'll go check up on that" said Shang Tsang as he left the scene.

Meanwhile in the wasteland, Courage was quite scared to death as he turned the corners in the woods, the trees seemed to be quite well alive. Suddenly, a branch lurched out of nowhere, attempting to grab the pink little dog, yet he managed to slip right through.

"I never seen such a creature like this before" laughed one of the talking trees.

"Who cares what it is, let's just get it!" laughed another tree.

Courage screamed for his life, as he began to dodge the oncoming branches that were coming to him. Along with also trying to dodge acorn nuts that were being thrown at him by the trees. The poor pink little dog managed to make it out of the woods and back to the wastelands again. As he looked into the distance, he noticed a large palace of some sort he could tell Muriel's soul was located in that particular place, as it sounded creepy enough for someone like Shang Tsang to reside in. But as Courage was preparing to step forward, an odd ninja levitated right in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going strange one?" asked the ninja.

Courage tried to explain to the ninja on how Muriel's soul was taken.

"Hmm, I think I might be able to help you, by the way, my name's Ermac" replied Ermac, "I think you may need some back up, before you head to that palace. It's heavily guarded with some of Shao Khan's best men. How do I know this, I was formerly one of his best warriors."

The pink little dog then got on his knees and continued to plead to the ninja to find another way into the palace.

"Alright, follow me, I know a secret passage way into the palace" said Ermac, "but even that place is filled with traps too."

"Oh, the things that I do for love" sighed Courage.

As the two were heading to the palace, Reptile, along with Baraka were busy outside the outpost near the wasteland practicing by sparring with each other. Baraka used his sharp knives that he carried and lunged at Reptile. Yet Reptile managed to quickly dodge the attack, and knock Baraka down to the ground. As the two were prepared to fight another round, Shang Tsang appeared before the two.

"Enough of this practice" said Shang Tsang, "I need you two, to do me a favor."

"What kind of a favor?" asked Reptile as he hissed at Shang Tsang.

"I need you to take out a pesky little pink pest, namely one that looks like this" said Shang Tsang as he once again changed into Courage for a minute for the two to get a glimpse.

"Sounds like an easy target, why us?" asked Baraka.

"I'll let you two be my bodyguards for the new realm the Emperor's going to acquire with his gift to the Elder Gods" replied Shang Tsang.

"Deal" replied both.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Eustace was still quite impatient to why Muriel won't make him breakfast. Not even caring that she was a zombie, well at least her body.

"Muriel, why won't you make me, my breakfast?!" shouted Eustace.

"Soul" replied Muriel in a hypnotic manner.

"Stupid one, can't you see she can't do anything now until she has her soul back?" barked Shirley the Medium.

"Blah, blah, blah, enough of this" said Eustace as he began to head out toward his truck which was outside, "if you won't make me my breakfast, I guess I'm going to have to go into town to get it."

"Can I come to, I got some crazy craving for some meat about now, maybe it's because Muriel reminds me of all those zombie movies" said Dr. Vindaloo.

"Fine, just sit in the shotgun seat and don't touch nothing on me truck" said Eustace.

"Looks like I have to babysit Muriel's body" sighed Shirley.


	5. Dealing with Shang Tsangs Spies

Chapter 5: Dealing with Shang Tsang's Spies

Courage knew that in order to get into Shao Khan's palace, he had to find a way inside. His new ally Ermac was showing the pink little dog a secret way into the palace. Yet as the two were about to head toward the area where the secret passageway was possibly located, Baraka along with Reptile popped out of nowhere spooking poor Courage whom quickly hid between Ermac's legs.

"Oh come on, they don't look that scary" sighed Ermac.

"What a pathetic predicament you seem to be in" hissed Reptile as he was getting ready in his fighting stance, "defending this puny little thing that we can easily deal with?"

"You know, you two should stay back, I can take both of you on" gloated Ermac as a reply.

"Well then, let's find out, shall we?!" laughed Baraka.

Baraka lunged toward Ermac with his sharp claws pointing directly at him. Yet what Baraka didn't know was Ermac used his levitation powers, and threw Baraka hard against the wall. It was then Reptile's turn whom then charged toward Ermac. Ermac fired a green fireball at Reptile, yet he managed to dodge it. Before Ermac could do anything else, Reptile did a brutal combo, too brutal which poor Courage hid behind some stones and couldn't watch. Ermac immediately then feel to the ground.

"Looks like we win round to, well, at least I did" said Reptile as he hissed at Ermac whom was getting up.

"I say, you two have improved your skills since we last fought" said Ermac, "but can you deal with me when I'm at my full level?"

"We'll see about that" replied Baraka who got up and began to charge at Ermac.

Baraka went crazy using his sharp attached claws at Ermac. Yet the ninja managed to easily dodge the sharp blades that were coming right at him. Suddenly one of the blades attempted to nail his sleeve against a stone.

"You're losing it" said Baraka, "you should have stayed on our side, on our side you get to live!"

Courage knew that he had to help his new ally in time. He noticed an old wooden shield nearby, and immediately ran for it. He grabbed the shield and rushed toward where Ermac seemed to be in peril. As Baraka's blade was heading straight for Ermac's sensitive chest area, Courage immediately placed the shield right before the blade could strike the skin.

"What the?!" cried Baraka.

"Thanks dog" said Ermac as he managed to pull himself together.

"You stupid dog!" cried Baraka as he sliced the wooden shield in half, "I'm going to turn my attention to you!"

Yet before Baraka could lunge at Courage, Ermac used his levitation powers, and threw some stones at Baraka, knocking him out cold.

"Lucky shot" hissed Reptile which now was his turn to attack.

Reptile raced toward Ermac and Courage whom were ready to face him. Before he ever approached them, he turned invisible which frighten poor Courage.

"Stay close to me, he's tricky when he does this sort of thing" said Ermac to Courage.

"Oh, I don't like doing things like this" sighed Courage.

Suddenly Courage could feel a jab, as if someone poked him behind his back. It was certainly Reptile playing tricks on him, along with also against Ermac. Courage then noticed some mud nearby, and decided it was time for him to play a few dirty tricks of his own. As Reptile kept on harassing Ermac, Courage picked up some mud and began to through it.

"What are you doing dog, oh I see" said Ermac as he noticed Reptile becoming a bit visible.

"Stupid dog, you ruined my plan!" cried Reptile whom was about to charge toward Courage.

Yet before Reptile could charge toward Courage, Ermac immediately grabbed Reptile's tail.

"What the, what are you doing?!" cried Reptile as he was trying to struggle to get free.

"This" replied Ermac.

Ermac kept on swinging Reptile around, and around by his tail. Poor Reptile was getting quite sick, and at the same moment a certain Baraka was regaining consciousness, Ermac let's go of Reptile's tail and sends him crashing back into Baraka knocking both of them out cold.

"Come on dog, we have to get inside that palace" said Ermac.

"Yea" replied Courage with joy who then quickly followed Ermac.

Back inside the palace, Shao Khan was extremely displeased with Shang Tsang's latest attempt to halt Courage. He could see how Shang Tsang's two spies lost the battle in stopping Courage.

"Bah, what a shame!" cried Shao Khan as he sat there on his throne, "That stupid dog did it again!"

"Oh, and what that might that be, you evil emperor?" barked Muriel's soul still stuck in a jar.

"Ruining my plans of course" replied Shao Khan to which he then signaled Shang Tsang to enter.

"Yes my Emperor?" asked Shang Tsang as he bowed.

"You brought shame to me" replied Shao Khan, "that stupid pink little pest is still a thorn in my plans. I thought you hired some of your best spies?"

"Oh, I did, I did" replied Shang Tsang.

"Then why did those two fail?" asked Shao Khan whom showed the shape shifting wizard his flawed plan on screen.

"I won't fail you again my Emperor" replied Shang Tsang.

"I need more than just mere groveling, I need results!" roared Shao Khan, "Don't come back unless you get them!"

"As you wish my Emperor" said Shang Tsang.

As Shang Tsang left the throne room area, Quan Chi had secretly overheard everything.

"My, my the Emperor was quite harsh to you, how much harm can this pesky pink pest be?" asked Quan Chi.

"Bah, I don't know why the Emperor's worried about him" replied Shang Tsang.

"It's possible our little pest may take the allege secret passage into the palace" said Quan Chi, "it's filled with oh so many deadly traps, he can't possibly get through."

"And if he does, what then?" asked Shang Tsang.

"I think we can get Noob Sabiot and Mortaro to help us" replied Quan Chi, "they owe us some favors."

"Fine by me on that" replied Shang Tsang as he headed back to his chambers.

Meanwhile back at the house where Shirley the Medium was back in Nowhere, Muriel's body was still walking around in a zombie-like manner. Shirley couldn't take it anymore of Muriel saying soul so many times.

"This is ridiculous, when will the stupid one come home already!" cried Shirley.

Poor Shirley would have to wait, at that very moment, Eustace was busy waiting for his breakfast at a local restaurant with Dr. Vindaloo by his side.

"If you buy something more than my meal costs, you'll be paying for it you're self!" roared Eustace in a rude manner.

"Fine, fine, I just got this hankering craving for some meat for breakfast right now" laughed Dr. Vindaloo.

"Here you two go" said Jean Bon as he handed Eustace a big piece of juicy steak and eggs, and Dr. Vindaloo a similar order, "chow down fellas."


	6. Getting Through the Traps

Chapter 6: Getting Through the Traps

Ermac led Courage the way to the secret passage into Shao Khan's palace. As the two entered, they stopped to which a large axe swung right by nearly missing poor old Courage. Ermac immediately used his levitation powers and destroyed the large axe.

"This is far as I go" said Ermac, "I think you can manage on your own from here."

"But, but–" cried Courage.

"Sorry, but not even I am ready enough to face the Emperor" said Ermac, "I'll head back to my meditation."

As Ermac left the scene, poor Courage was quite well alone.

"Oh, the things that I have to do for love" sighed Courage.

The brave little pink dog immediately then leaped through the row of large axes that were swinging his way. He was able to dodge the sharp edges of the blades of the axes, where Courage knew one false move would lead to his end. While Courage was trying to dodge axes, Noob Sabiot and Mortora near the end of the series of traps were being setup by Shang Tsang.

"What's this all about here?" asked Mortora, "I thought you said you had a task for us, not to make us wait around."

"I do have a task" replied Shang Tsang to which he immediately turned into Courage, "when you see a pink pest like this come around, finish him off."

Both started to laugh quite loudly at the thought that little old Courage could bring such harm to the Emperor.

"You must be joking" laughed Noob who couldn't stop laughing, "this is the grand threat to the Emperor? I thought maybe Liu Kang had come back from Earth Realm to have a second go."

"Look" said Shang Tsang as he changed back to his normal self, "you don't know how crafty this little pink pest can really be."

"Fine, I'll give it a shot, we haven't fought anything for quite awhile anyway" laughed Mortaro whom was quite full of himself.

"Yeah, you two go and do just that" said Shang Tsang as he left the area.

Back with poor Courage, Courage finally managed to dodge the last oncoming large axe. Part of the sharp blade managed to slice some of Courage's fur off, nearly missing his skin. Courage screamed a bit as he felt the pain of the axe.

"Ouch, that hurt!" cried Courage as he was feeling his back which his fur was gone from that area, "Now where to next?"

As Courage looked on, he noticed a simple hallway. It seemed simple enough for the pink little dog to just walk right through it. Yet as Courage stepped on a slab of stone, spikes from the walls immediately emerged, and the walls began to move toward each other preparing to squash Courage like a pancake.

"Oh no!" cried Courage.

Courage ran as fast as he could, screaming like hell through the hallway of spikes that were coming closer, and closer, and closer. The pink little dog saw an opening and immediately leaped through, nearly missing the spikes closing in on him. As he laid down on the ground trying to regain his strength, he noticed the roof was coming right down on him. It was a piece of large stone that was about to smash him to bits.

"Arrgghh!" cried Courage as he leaped out of the way.

Yet it was again the same as another large slab of stone attempted to squash poor old Courage. This happened about several more times, until Courage immediately landed on soft pavement.

"Oh, I hope that's the last of that!" cried Courage to which as he turned to look forward, he noticed a bottomless pit with some platforms for him to leap on.

As Courage leaped on one of the platforms, it began to immediately fall. The pink little dog then began to hurry to the next one, and tne next one until he finally managed to head to the end and landing on another piece of solid pavement. Yet as he began to move forward again, this time poor Courage had to dodge oncoming arrows that were shooting out from the walls. He knew he couldn't go any forward but noticed a skeleton holding a shield with it, and a second skeleton holding a second one.

"This gives me an idea" said Courage to himself.

Courage immediately grabs the two shields and uses them to shield himself from the arrows that were shooting at him. As the arrows simply deflected from the two shields he was carrying for protection, he finally managed to make it to the end of the line. It was quite a dark, large arena of some sort he had entered. As he stepped right into the scene, a door slammed shut right behind him preventing him from escaping.

"So, this is the pest that our friend Shang Tsang was talking about?" asked an unfamiliar voice to Courage.

Suddenly, a shadow of some sort, which really was Noob Sabiot emerged, and also Mortaro.

"I must say, for a small little pest, you must be quite troublesome for Shang Tsang" added Mortaro.

"We must congratulate him at least for getting through all those traps, only a skilled warrior would be able to do such a thing" continued Noob.

"You're right, but is he skilled enough to beat us?" asked Mortaro.

"Let's find out, shall we?" continued Noob.

"Oh, this isn't good" sighed Courage.

Back in the chambers which Shang Tsang was watching Courage's progress, Quan Chi came into the scene.

"This is the little pest these two are going to fight?" asked Quan Chi, "Seems a tad bit unfair."

"Unfair?!" barked Shang Tsang, "I'm ordered by the Emperor to destroy any threats to his rule. Don't mock his size."

"Oh pardon me, if he was so easy for you, you could have taken him out yourself" laughed Quan Chi, "glad the Emperor's not on my case with his little pest problem."

While Quan Chi left Shang Tsang's chambers, with Shang Tsang himself fuming red, back in Nowhere Shirley the Medium was having problems trying to control Muriel's zombified body. Her body was really trying to wreck the entire house, as if she were still trying to search for her soul.

"What's taking the stupid one from getting back from town, Muriel's body is ruining the entire place!" cried Shirley, as the zombie Muriel threw Eustace's favorite chair right at the television to see if her soul was under the chair.

But it seemed Eustace was going to get an ugly surprise to what happened to his dear chair, as he was arriving home with Dr. Vindaloo still with him at the shotgun seat.

"That was an excellent breakfast" said Dr. Vindaloo as he was holding the leftovers in a doggy bag, "maybe I should give these to our friend who's watching Muriel."

"Say, what's going on, it seems like the place is being robbed!" cried Eustace.

But when Eustace slammed the door wide open, he didn't really cry for any thing important to anyone else. When he saw his favorite chair in ruins, Eustace began to weep and cry.

"My chair, my chair, who could have done this to ya!" cried Eustace as he continued to morn.

"Stupid one, why don't you ask her that?" replied Shirley as she turned Eustace's head over to Muriel's zombie body savagely going through the kitchen.


	7. A Courageous Fight

Chapter 7: A Courageous Fight

Poor Eustace couldn't believe his favorite chair was ruined thanks to a zombified Muriel whom was in the kitchen. This got the farmer quite angry, to which he promptly stormed his way to the kitchen area.

"Muriel, Muriel!" shouted Eustace with rage, "Look what you did to my chair woman!"

"Stupid one, I don't think it's wise to agitate a zombified person like Muriel" said Shirley.

"Shut it you hippie" barked Eustace to Shirley.

"You're funeral" laughed Shirley.

As Eustace stepped forward, Muriel was busy ransacking the kitchen, thinking that her soul might be there. Yet she stopped once Eustace tapped her shoulder quite hard.

"Muriel, stop this nonsense or–" but before Eustace could finish his sentence, Muriel turned around and gave an angry red eyed star at Eustace.

"Soul!" barked Muriel.

Muriel then picked up poor Eustace, and then threw him toward Dr. Vindaloo whom was trying to rush to help Eustace.

"At least she's not chewing down on our flesh" said Dr. Vindaloo.

"Give me my soul!" roared Muriel as she marched toward Eustace.

"What, what the heck are you talking about, you wrecked my chair what more could you want?" asked Eustace.

The scene then changes back to where poor Courage found himself face to face with a fight between Motaro and Noob Sabiot whom were both trying to determine how to deal with this easy little pest they thought.

"How many ninja stars do you think I should throw at the pest?" asked Noob as he had some of them with him.

"Ninja stars?" asked Mortaro, "I thought a more convention way, of me squishing him!"

"Ah, the quick way indeed" replied Noob, "I'll corner him, you move on in to the target."

"Say, where is the little pink pest anyway?" asked Motaro as he looked around.

Courage wasn't going to waste anymore time waiting to find out what the two had in store for him. As he was trying to head out of the arena, Motaro leaped from where he was, right over Courage and blocked his path. He then picked up the pink little dog and was prepared to throw him back in the center of the arena.

"You think it's that easy to avoid us like this?" asked Motaro, "I'll teach you a lesson for trying to elude us!"

Motaro then throws poor Courage right in the center of the arena, to which poor Courage was beaten up a bit. Courage simply laughed as he was trying to get up.

"One throw and he's already weak, my turn!" laughed Noob.

Courage was certainly not in the right part of the arena to be, where it was quite dark, making it possible for Noob to move with ease without Courage being able to see him. But as Noob began to throw his ninja stars at Courage, Courage screamed for his life, and began to lead Noob out of the dark part of the arena.

"You fool, I have to do everything myself!" cried Motaro.

Motaro then began to charge at poor Courage, yet Courage suddenly had an idea on how to get rid of the two. As Motaro charged toward Courage, he didn't know that he'd be butting heads with Noob whom was on the dark part of the arena. Poor Noob was quite dizzy after head bumping Motaro, so much that he collapsed to the floor.

"Stupid dog, you made me take out my own partner!" cried Motaro, "Oh well, at least it'll be easy picking for getting rid of you!"

Once more, Motaro charged up and began to charge toward Courage. Courage then had an idea on how to use Motaro like a chariot, as he noticed some rope nearby in the arena. He quickly grabbed the rope and swung it around Motaro's neck.

"Hey, what are you doing to me, I'm not something to ride on!" cried Motaro who was trying to get himself free.

Poor Motaro, he seem suddenly found himself becoming Courage's puppet, as he had now a muzzle on his mouth to which he couldn't speak any foul language to Courage. This of course made Shao Khan quite angry indeed as he was watching everything in the throne room.

"Bah, that fool Shang Tsang, I thought Motaro would have at least finished off that pink little pest!" cried Shao Khan as he slammed his fist on the throne.

"Go Courage, that's my boy!" cried Muriel's soul.

"You really think that pink little pest can outwit me?" asked Shao Khan, "Let's make a wager shall we, if Courage somehow defeats Shang Tsang and also me, I'll surrender your soul to the Elder Gods whom would send you back to your body?"

"How do I know I can trust, that you can keep your promise?" asked Muriel.

"That's a good question" said Shao Khan, "when one loses in Mortal Kombat, the loser should always keep their word."

Suddenly, Shang Tsang himself came into the throne room. He was quite upset that even someone as strong as Motaro couldn't defeat Courage.

"Are you disappointed in yourself that you could not defeat this little pink pest?" asked Shao Khan.

"I'll personally deal with that stupid dog myself" replied Shang Tsang.

"Good, I knew you'd come around to this eventually" said Shao Khan, "begone until that pink little pest is destroyed."

"I'll do my grandest my Emperor" bowed Shang Tsang, to which he promptly left.

"Now come with me" said Shao Khan as he took the jar holding Muriel's soul, "it's time to meet the Elder Gods."

"But weren't you going to stay here until Courage was going to fight you?" asked Muriel.

"It seems that little pink pest won't stand a chance against Shang Tsang" replied Shao Khan, "mine as well go greet the Elder Gods anyway while I'm at it."

"Courage, please hurry!" cried Muriel as she was being carried off.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, poor Eustace was trying to find a way to fight off the zombified Muriel. He was quite busy in the closet getting out his favorite mallet.

"Ah, me old favorite mallet, this will do the job against crazy Muriel!" laughed Eustace.

"Er, don't zombies put themselves together like in the movies, even if the mallet were to work, she'd be able to put herself together" interrupted Dr. Vindaloo.

"Shut it, you're ruining my moment!" cried Eustace.

"Should we tell him his plan won't work?" asked Dr. Vindaloo to Shirley the Medium.

"Nah, why ruin the stupid one's fun?" replied Shirley.


	8. Battle with Shang Tsang

Chapter 8: Battle with Shang Tsang

Poor Mortaro, he was quite embarrassed that he had a muzzle over his face, and now Courage was his master, at least for now.

"Gettie up!" cried Courage as he ordered Motaro to move.

"I'm not moving from this spot, you stupid dog!" replied Mortaro.

Courage then grabbed the rope that was around Mortaro's neck and pulled it tightly. Mortaro had no other choice but to move forward. He leaped forward, heading straight toward the area where the throne room was located. Meanwhile back on Earth, Eustace was prepared to do battle with Muriel's zombified body whom was really wrecking the house.

"Alright, I'm going to put an end to this with me mallet!" laughed Eustace.

As Eustace swung the mallet at the zombified Muriel, her head literally came right off. But it didn't take too long for her body to grab her head and put it right back on. Her eyes turned quite red as she turned toward Eustace.

"I'm going to stop you from wrecking any of my other favorite stuff" said Eustace.

The zombified Muriel then turns toward the television which was still untouched from her rampage. As she moved closer to the television set, Eustace quickly became quite concern.

"No, what are you doing with my television set woman?" asked Eustace.

Suddenly, the zombified Muriel literally ripped out the television set from its foundation and threw it across the room, to which it then crashed into many little pieces on the floor.

"I don't think you want to anger her anymore stupid one" said Shirley.

"Blah, blah, blah, I'm going to get revenge against Muriel for ruining me favorite chair and television set" replied Eustace.

"Oh, this is going to be good" said Dr. Vindaloo, "want to order some pizzas and watch this?"

"Why not, but you're paying for them" replied Shirley.

Meanwhile back in Outworld, poor Mortaro was being led to the throne room by Courage. They were easily able to pass the number of traps that were still laid out. Eventually, they made it to the throne room to which Courage found no Emperor sitting at his throne, and there was no sign of a green energy source which was Muriel's soul.

"Oh, where did Muriel go to?" asked Courage as he began to look around.

"I'm getting the heck out of here!" cried Mortaro as he managed to take off his muzzle, "I'm too embarrassed to have been defeated by a stupid pink, little dog pest like you to even try to fight you again!"

As Mortaro huffed away from the scene, the door closed behind Courage.

"Ah, this must be the annoying pest that has been bothering me for so long" said Shang Tsang as he came out from his hiding place, "I'm going to enjoy happily taking your own soul."

Poor Courage now had to go face to face with the fiend who stole Muriel's soul from her body. The evil Shang Tsang charged up toward Courage, he managed to grab him and pin him down to the ground.

"Not even going beyond one round?" asked Shang Tsang to which his hand began to have a glowing green aura around it, "Shame, but would please my Emperor that you're out of the way anyway."

Courage screamed in terror, but he managed to slip away from Shang Tsang, going right under in between his legs.

"That the?!" cried Shang Tsang as he was trying to figure out where Courage went to, "Come back here you stupid dog!"

Courage ran for his life, as he was trying to find any sort of armory in the area. He then came across some statue holding a sword of some sort.

"This will have to do" said Courage.

The pink little dog immediately yanked the sword from the statue and came right out back into battle. Shang Tsang simply just laughed at Courage's pathetic attempt.

"Oh, this is going to be a good one" laughed Shang Tsang in a sarcastic manner, "how are you ever going to defeat me? I'm a powerful, shape shifting wizard, and you, you're nothing but a stupid dog!"

Courage then decided it was time to prove Shang Tsang wrong, and began to charge at him. He simply responded with more laughter at poor Courage's attempts, but with one swipe of the sword, Courage managed to cut the pony tail of his hair.

"Oh, you'll pay for his dog!" cried Shang Tsang.

The pink little dog screamed, as he dropped the sword he had in his hand and began to run back to where those statues were standing. Shang Tsang quickly managed to follow him, throwing various fireballs at him. Poor Courage had to dodge the oncoming fireballs. Suddenly, Courage noticed there was a larger statue that was closer to the throne itself. He decided to immediately climb up the statue to the top hoping that Shang Tsang couldn't get him from there.

"Come down here, you cowardly stupid dog!" barked Shang Tsang as he shot up more fireballs at Courage whom managed to reach the top.

As Shang Tsang kept on firing fireballs at Courage, the head of the statue began to crack over the pressure of so many fireballs being thrown at the statue. It then began to fall to which Courage immediately began to climb down. The head of the statue fell right down on Shang Tsang himself, though not killing him, however pinning him down on the ground.

"Stupid dog, once I get out of here, you'll pay for this!" cried Shang Tsang.

"Where's Muriel's soul!" barked Courage.

"Ha, the Emperor is already on his way to the meeting with the Elder Gods, I'm sure Muriel's soul would make a fine present for them so that they can hand over the Earthrealm to him without a fight" laughed Shang Tsang.

Courage then immediately left the scene, and noticed there was another pathway that led to the area where Quan Chi was guarding the portal to the meeting of the Elder Gods.

"Oh Shang Tsang, you've just embarrassed yourself again" sighed Quan Chi as he noticed Courage coming out as the victor of the battle.

But as Courage was going to face another evil follower of Shao Khan, back on Earth, both Dr. Vindaloo and Shirley were happily watching Eustace fail in trying to stop the zombified Muriel. As the pizza delivery man arrived on the scene, he could see it was quite a mess.

"I'll take those" said Dr. Vindaloo as he grabbed the boxes of pizza, "here's the money and your tip."

"I don't even want to know what's going on here" said the pizza delivery man as he headed back to his car and drove off.


	9. Courage Versus the Emperor

Chapter 9: Courage Versus the Emperor

After defeating a certain Shang Tsang, Quan Chi knew that if he faced the pink pest known as Courage, he too would be defeated.

"Move aside, I'm going to save Muriel's soul!" barked Courage as he was stepping forward toward Quan Chi.

"You must be quite the skilled warrior if you could get pass the Emperor's elite class warriors" replied Quan Chi, "I envy your skills as a warrior Earth dog."

"So what, you're going to let me pass?" asked Courage.

"Sounds a bit out of my character to do so, but seeing the demise of my friend Shang Tsang at your hands, I'm not taking any chances here" replied Quan Chi, "the Emperor's going to severely punish me for this for sure."

In a surprise move, Quan Chi had just stepped right aside for Courage to enter the portal to where Shao Khan was meeting with the Elder Gods. Among those attending was Fujin, the Wind God who was currently Earth's Guardian along with Raiden and a few other nameless gods.

"You say you have a present for us to give you?" asked Raiden who was suspicious of Shao Khan's motives.

"Ah yes, the gift, a good thing you mentioned that" replied Shao Khan as he reached for the jar that held Muriel's soul, "this soul is the purest of pure souls I have acquired. This soul is the jewel of all those whom control every realm would wish to hold dear to their heart."

"Interesting" said Fujin who began to observe Muriel's soul, "I'm however skeptical on how you managed to acquire such a pure soul like this. Something like this just doesn't fall into your hands like that now and then."

"Enough with these suspicions, I have no arterial motives you Elder Gods should judge me upon" said Shao Khan, "now please, my prize would probably be the Earth Realm, if Fujin would be more than happy enough to give it to me, since he so admires my gift."

"Well, sadly, I don't see any nefarious deeds up your sleeve this time around Emperor of Outworld" replied Fujin, "I'll need a few minutes for some time to think over this."

Yet before Fujin and the other Elder Gods could leave the scene, Courage immediately leaped through the portal and came right beside Shao Khan.

"What?!" cried Shao Khan who was quite surprised and stunned to see Courage still alive, "I sent my best warriors against you and they all failed?!"

"What's this, I thought you said you didn't have any sort of an agenda afoot Emperor?" asked Raiden as he turned toward him.

"Bah, this, this?!" laughed Shao Khan as he began to pointing at Courage, "This is just a stupid Earth dog who was just lucky in getting by all of mine top warriors."

"The Earth dog must wants the soul in that jar, if it seems to be quite dear to him" added Fujin.

"No, I acquired this soul fair as game" said Shao Khan.

"Sadly that doesn't matter" said Raiden, "if the Earth dog thinks you may have stolen that soul and wants it back, you must duel him in Mortal Kombat."

"Easier than said than done" laughed Shao Khan in an evil manner to which he handed the jar to Fujin, "here, hold this while I face this stupid Earth dog, and finish off what my warriors couldn't!"

It was just between Shao Khan and Courage now. The Emperor brought out his mighty hammer and charged at Courage at quite a fast speed. Courage managed to dodge Shao Khan's hammer, as it lunged itself toward the wall getting it quite stuck.

"Bah, stupid dog, that was a lucky miss!" cried Shao Khan as he managed to yank his hammer free.

Shao Khan then made another charge toward Courage, he smashed the ground where Courage stood before the pink dog managed to move right out of the way. Like an carnival arcade game, Shao Khan tirelessly attempted to squash Courage with his hammer.

"Stupid dog, stand still!" cried Shao Khan as he roared at Courage.

The Emperor decided it was time to launch a few green fireballs at Courage. Yet Courage was still able to dodge them. He then again took out his hammer, and began to attempt to smash Courage into the ground. But as time grew on, the Emperor was getting a bit tired in trying to crush the pink little dog.

"Stupid dog, stand still" said Shao Khan as sweat was running down his forehead and also trying to catch his breath, "I, I, I'm going to finish you off this time for sure."

"Looks like the Emperor is losing it" said Fujin.

"Nah, give it about another twenty minutes or so" said Raiden.

The Emperor charged toward Courage one last time with wildly swinging his hammer about. He then immediately managed to throw his hammer toward Courage, yet he managed to dodge it at the last moment to which the hammer crashed into the wall and sent it into pieces.

"You stupid dog!" cried Shao Khan as he began to make his move toward Courage, "I'm going to use my bear fist on you then!"

Yet as Shao Khan attempted to put his hands and try to ring Courage's neck, he suddenly felt tired from all the fighting. It took more energy out of him than any fight he had with any real warrior he faced. He then promptly then collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion.

"By default, I grant the Earth dog the winner" said Raiden to which the Elder Gods cheered on Courage.

"Er, here's your soul back" added Fujin as he handed Courage the jar holding Muriel's soul, "we can send you back to your own realm too."

"Yeah!" cried Courage with joy.

Meanwhile back in Nowhere, poor Eustace was trying to smash the zombified Muriel into pieces with no luck. The zombie Muriel would always come together no matter how many times he used his mallet. Before the zombie Muriel could make her move against Eustace, a portal immediately came right open behind her with Courage unleashing Muriel's soul rejoining her body.

"Eustace what in blazes are you going to use that mallet for?" asked Muriel, "The entire place looks like a warzone from here too."

"Well, now that your soul has reunited back with its body, I guess my time here is up" said Shirley as she was heading out.

"So is mine, oh, I did enjoy that fight, no flesh eating zombies, that's fine with me" laughed Dr. Vindaloo.

"So who's going to clean up this mess?" asked Eustace, "You made it when your body was turned into a zombie."

"Well, I think you should clean it up, I had a busy day being locked away in a jar!" barked Muriel.

Things were no different in Outworld, as poor Shao Khan who woke up from the fight suddenly realized he lost the fight.

"That stupid dog, he cost me a realm that I could have controlled!" cried Shao Khan as he began to pound his fists into the ground, "but I'm going to vent my anger upon my so-called warriors who failed me in stopping that stupid dog."

The scene then ends with Shao Khan getting up and began to make his typical evil laugh as he headed toward the throne room.


End file.
